Hiddenite(Devan4590)
Hiddenite is an OC created by Devan4590 that bears a higher level of existence than other gems. Although, the Deity's original name was Frey. Appearance Hiddenite appears to be ghostly being somewhat transparent but also made of glowing light. She appears to have a Diamond shaped head and a somewhat small body. Personality/Disposition Hiddenite sees more of the world than other gems can, and wishes to use that to see beyond some things. She also ends some thoughts with "Doesn't it?" Or "Isn't it?".Hiddenite also has a higher comprehension of the world and is proven to be intelligent. Abilities Hiddenite possesses the standard gem abilities and many more. * Hiddenite can create illusions that can trigger different emotions and feeling and can even set in some insanity. * Hiddenite can see the world on a different level of understanding , allowing her to see things rendered invisible to other gems. * Hiddenite can turn non-corporeal in order to pass through solid barriers or even making other gems just go through her. As Frey Frey cannot be released from Hiddenite's gem without the use of magic catalysts, a Magic Battery, and three or more planets have to be aligned. * Frey can cause reality to be twisted. * Frey's illusions can be turned into real entities if there is belief that they are real. * Frey has the ability to make people hear things they normally cannot hear, and can even create frequencies to cause interference with many devices or attacks. * Frey cannot be touched by ordinary beings under normal Circumstances. * Frey can transverse to different dimensional planes. Limitations * Hiddenite cannot force other gems to see her illusion, simply closing your eyes can alllow you to avoid the effects. * Hitting Hiddenite can cancel out all illusions. * Hiddenite cannot use her abilities when non-corporeal. * Hiddenite is not Immortal. As Frey * Frey cannot directly grab certain beings. * The best way to stop Frey is by encasing her back inside Hiddenite's gem, causing her to return to Hiddenite. * Another way is by killing her, but it requires forbidden magic. History Hiddenite was going to be a gem that would have been a "Matrix gem" To serve the purpose of VICKEY, but instead failed, and could never take form. Painite abandoned the gem and scanned it and it had no consciousness whatsoever. Frey however often came to the universe that Steven lives in while Painite was still creating the gem empire from the start. Though, her true purpose was unknown, she often came to comfort Painite while she was worried. Years later, However, Frey was observing gem homeworld and found Hiddenite's gem, but then became trapped in it turning it into a deity/gem hybrid and allowing Hiddenite to take form. However, Frey became mortal and when the gem was broken, Frey would perish along with it. However, Hiddenite retained the level of comprehension of a Deity. Trivia * Hiddenite's origin is based off Celine from Zenonia 3 ** Although, Celine was merely an angel trapped in a human's body. Category:Characters Category:Devancosm Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Hybrid